The Happy but Sad like of Midorikawa Ryuuji
by pococo
Summary: When the other does nothing but study Ryuuji decides the other needs to spend sometime out of the house. Highschool Fic. HiroMido


He released a sigh as he sat back in his chair looking up at the ceiling, rubbing his eyes slightly after taking his glasses off. Ever since he entered high school his eyesight had been getting steadily worse. Though Ryuuji had often said it made him look sophisticated and 'mature' he hated having the burden of them on his face.

Running a hand through his dark red hair, he jumped slightly when two hands slammed down on his desk. "Earth to Hiroto!" A voice said, as he looked at whoever did it. It was Ryuuji.

"Ryuuji, what are you doing here? Don't you have English right now?"

"There is a saying..!" He starts off, grinning at the other ", that's states—'**All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.**'" Hoisting his self up on the others desk, sitting on it one arm balancing himself as he rested his head on his other hand. "You need to relax Hiroto! Working so hard all the time is going to make you get wrinkles early. And I most certainly would _not_ like that."

Hiroto just gave a blank look at the other before he sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips. He then started to laugh a little as he rested one of his hands on the others long green hair, ruffling it slightly.

"H-Hey, don't do tha—," he started to say but was cut off by the sudden weight on his lips. Eyes widening as he realized the other was kissing him; Ryuuji just blushed hotly before kissing the other back in complete contentment.

Ever since that day when he, Ryuuji, had been feeling down because he couldn't perfect a technique Hiroto had been there for him. Hiroto invited him into his room in the orphanage and they had had a sleep over. While many people's confessions of love had been romantic and special and the like, Hiroto's had been… not any of those. He had confessed after watching some English movies. All he did was kiss him, smile, and then tell him of his love.

This might not seem very romantic to many people but to Ryuuji it was the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

And so here they were, in high school still together—happy, content, and just plain in love. He could ask for nothing more.

* * *

It was on their way home that they often talked about their day, and also when Ryuuji would fuss about Hiroto and the fact that he gets way too exhausted.

"But Hiroto! If you continue to take so many classes..!" Ryuuji frowned, hand-in-hand with his boyfriend. Hiroto just gave him a grateful look.

"I know that you are concerned Ryuuji but I'm fine, honestly."

Ryuuji just gave him a look that told him he didn't believe him. "You take extra classes for business and the like Hiroto. You can't handle that many! You are 17; enjoy your life a little… **An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure.**" He said, spitting out another saying off the top of his head.

Hiroto gave him a small smile, laughing slightly. "What does that even mean?"

Ryuuji glared at him. "It means, that it is better to prevent something from happening then to repair the damage caused by it later on. This means, it would be better for you not to work yourself to exhaustion. Sometimes I swear you don't even listen to me…"

Glancing over at his smaller boyfriend Hiroto suddenly stopped and enveloped the other in a tight hug.

"I am glad that someone cares so much about me, I really am. But you know why I must do this. If I am to take over Father's business when I turn 20 I need to know all I can about business. Please, understand my predicament Ryuuji. I wouldn't be doing this otherwise, you know that."

Ryuuji just looked down. He understood alright, it was just the fact that seeing his boyfriend the way he was, always exhausted, sick at times because he didn't eat when he was so busy, and everything else just made him want to kidnap the other and spirit him to the other side of the earth away from that blasted company, away from what Hiroto thought was his obligations. But he had none to the one they called father.

Why should they when it was _his_ fault that the whole Aliea incident happened. Why should Hiroto care when all he was thought of by the other before he was arrested was that 'Here was a boy that looked like my deceased son, I shall give him my sons name and my son will be back!' Why should he look up to the man that even away from the other, continued to influence Hiroto and hurt him even if it was not intentionally?

"Cheer up Ryuuji." Hiroto's voice stated, pale hand cupping and caressing his cheek. "I am fine. Truly." Ryuuji just gave a wry smile, before pouting, untangling his hand from the other, and running forward a bit.

"**Anger is the one thing made better by delay.**" He stuck his tongue out and ran a little bit a head of the other.

"You are such a brat Ryuuji!" Hiroto laughed, before running to catch up to the other.

* * *

That night as Ryuuji and Hiroto lay in their shared bed, Ryuuji got to thinking. The other needed a day of relaxation to just sit back and not worry about classes and the like. Ryuuji smiled, yes he would do that even if the other refused to leave their room kicking and screaming. If he had to be the one to wear the pants in this relationship so be it.

With a content look upon his face, he moved in closer to the other, snuggling happily into the others side, whom had subconsciously wound his arms over the others side and waist. Yes, it was all for the other. He did it because he loved the other that much.

"Good night Hiroto…" He whispered, brushing some of the others hair behind his ear.

"Night, Ryuu…" he heard the other mumble.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Hiroto~~" Ryuuji called. Hiroto sighed, looking up from his work to where his boyfriend stood. His face immediately ignited as he looked at the other choice of clothing. His long green hair was in a tight bun on the top of his head and he was wearing a black and white stripped tank top and tight knee length shorts. A pair of black sunglasses rested on his forehead.

"W-Why are you dressed like that?" Hiroto stuttered, hand to his face to hide his approaching nosebleed. Ryuuji smirked, before sauntering up to the other.

He had approached Reina for some help with this, knowing he would need it. _"Be assertive!" _She had told him, smirking. And so he was being.

"Because we are going out together!" He said, rushing over and pushing the other out of the chair. Hiroto just gave him a look and he grinned back in response. "Come on, you need to have fun every once in a while you know!"

"I know I know!" Hiroto laughed, as he started walking on his own, putting his arm around the others shoulder. Leaning in close to the others ear he whispered. "Since when have you been so assertive…? Ryuu~?"

Ryuuji blushed a deep red. "You idiot, I always have been!" Hiding his face in the other shoulder, Hiroto chuckled as they made their way out.

"So, where to first, o mister planner?"

Glaring at the other, he replied. "We are going to go shopping! I need some new cloths."

"Yes, yes~" Hiroto said, laughing as Ryuuji just continued pouting.

* * *

"Here here!" Ryuuji said, pulling his boyfriend by the hand into the clothing shop. Finding an area with a bench for the other to sit in he shoved the other into the seat and ran a little bit away before turning around, leaning on the soles of his feet leaning in slightly with a huge grin on his face.

"Wait here okay I'm going to go find something to try on!" Giving one more happy grin to Hiroto, Ryuuji sped off, trying to find something good.

The godly advice of Reina echoed through his head. "_Men, LOVE dresses. Show him how well you can work one!_" Even though he had his pride as a man, he would do it so that Hiroto would feel better because, well it would work right? Reina said so.

Finding the dress section of the store Ryuuji looked around for a good one. He frowned as he looked around not finding one he particularly liked, that is until he found a simple baby green sleeveless dress. It was perfect, _and_ it didn't clash with his hair which was something he found hard to find a lot. With a wide smile he rushed to where his boyfriend was and as he passed him into the dressing room and called out, "One second!"

Hurriedly taking off his tank top and shorts, he slipped the dress over his head, smoothing it out when it was finally on him correctly. Looking in the mirror of the dressing room, he titled his head to the side and frowned. It didn't look right with his hair up in a bun. Undoing the bun he watched at his hair cascaded down his shoulders and to mid back where it curled ever so slightly. Readjusting his sunglasses on the top of his head he gave a huge grin, before skipping over to the dressing room door.

"Hiroto~" He called out. He heard some shuffling before, the door opened and he smiled, hands on his hip at the other. "How do I look?" He twirled around, the dress moving in sync with him causing it to fan out like a parachute.

"R-Ryuuji you…" Hiroto's face was a bright red, eyes and mouth wide as he stared at his boyfriend.

Ryuuji pouted. "What? You don't like it Hiroto?" He looked at him sadly so sure this plan would work. Hiroto shook his head as a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Nah… I absolutely… _love_ it.." He said, stepping closer to the other. Ryuuji looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving my love to you." Ryuuji smirked as the other stepped closer

"And how will you do _that_…" He asked, as he picked imaginary lint off the dress.

"By doing this…" And then he pounced, causing the other to fall onto the padded seats of the dressing room. With Hiroto on top of his Ryuuji looked him the eye, a small smile on his face.

"This isn't very gentlemanly, Hiroto."

"When I'm with you, I absolutely cann_ot_ be a gentleman. You are always driving me so wild Ryuuji…" He leaned into the crook of the others neck and whispered. "Why is that, I wonder~?"

"Hm~ I don't know.." Ryuuji whispered, arms around the others neck. "Why don't you find out?"

With the open invitation, Hiroto grinned widely as he let his hands roam up and down the others lithe body. He sometimes got so jealous the other was still playing soccer and how even with it he still kept his lithe small body. But, it was better for him because he was the only one who could touch it, to see it, to _taste it_.

Oh yes, while Ryuuji might be blushing like a virgin at the moment this most definitely _not_ their first time. But the fact that everytime they did this, every time with out fail Ryuuji would blush as if it was made him so.. excited. He chuckled before allowing himself to kiss the others neck.

"You are so, so naughty Ryuuji, tempting me with this. I do have to admit you are very beautiful. But you want to know when I think you are most beautiful… when you are wearing nothing…"

Ryuuji gave him a look, one of pure adoration as he mumbled. "Two wrongs don't make a right…" But it was empty words as, no matter how bad this was, because god damn it they were doing this in a dressing room of all places be he also couldn't help but just be excited about it. When the two of them joined as one he felt such happiness and felt as if nothing could go wrong and that they would never part. He could feel the others love for him tenfold. It made him love Hiroto even more, if that was even possible.

"Empty words, my dear. Empty words indeed." Licking the others neck, Ryuuji giggled loudly. The other knew he was ticklish there. He knew it and yet he did.

"Hm…~ You're so loud Ryuuji, always were. Lets try and be a little… quieter please?" The other asked the other, leaning in closer as he suddenly captured the others lips in a heated kiss. "I love you Ryuuji. I love you so much. You're so beautiful. I'm so grateful you are mine and only mine. Let met prove to you that I am yours, yours to do what ever you wish with. If you want me to kiss your feet I would do it. If you want me go far far away a would do it if it made you happy. I live only for your happiness. Please let me prove it…"

Ryuuji blushed hotly. And nodded. Hiroto gave a gentle smile as he started to have his hands make its way down to the bottom of the dress to start hiking it up. "Remember… don't scream."

In the end, Ryuuji did end up screaming.

* * *

It was 15 minutes later that a red faced Ryuuji quickly bought the dress he was wearing at the time of the incident. Mumbling a thank you to the clerk, he rushed back to his boyfriend who was smirking gloatfully. Of course the other was gloating, he had gotten him _again_. The clerk was just glaring at him, of course because they were being kicked out. But they had to buy the dress they sullied of course.

"**A fool at forty is a fool forever.**" He mumbled off handedly to the other who just continued to smirk as they made their way to the front door of the store.

"Come on Ryuuji don't be like that. I'll buy you ice cream if you want~" Ryuuji turned and looked at the other, narrowing his eyes.

"Can it be Green Tea icecream?"

"Of course."

"You're buying."

"I know…"

They continued to walk in silence until. "I love you Hiroto."

A shuffling of clothing and an arm draped around his shoulder and then he heard. "I love you too Ryuuji."

He smiled contently.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
